Hell is a teenage girl
by famefox
Summary: Bella's distant cousin comes into town, Jennifer Check, causing her whole world to come crumbling down. Edward finds a new indestructible flame, his lioness. Jacob Black falls for a sweet mysterious blonde with a very dark past. Jennifer murders to many people in Forks causing a pair of unidentifiable character's to come clean up the mess...
1. Info on this story

Bella's cousin (Jennifer check)comes too town causing alot of drama . Edward finds a new indestructible girl but doesn't know how too tell Bella , Jacob falls for someone else, Jennifer murders too many people in forks which causes & secret agency to have to fix the problem but who knew the agent used to date both Edward and Jacob and was there flame when they both were WITH BELLA

((( the agency is from mission stark ))) if you don't know what mission stark is I will explain later when the agency comes in to contain the problem . If you want to know more about The agency you can read mission stark it isn't necessary but if you want too you are very welcome too.

so what im trying to say if you want to see the story through the agency's eyes WHEN THEY COME AFTER HER It will be up but it will only be up when they come into this story and I will link it for you so yeah ANYWAYS you can read my story now :)


	2. porks, no ,sporks , no , forks thats it!

"Ugghh!" she growled aloud as she slumped onto her bed. "I'm never gonna get enough packed in time! Needy, why can't you help me?" She impatiently waited for her answer as she tugged the fluffy brown Uggs onto her feet.

"Jen, you can pack for yourself. It's not that hard..."

Jennifer pulled her second Ugg onto her foot then sat back onto her bed, blowing a silky black strand of hair off of her face. "Oh boo..." She pursed her lips and jumped up, slamming her pink suitcase closed.

"I can't believe your mom is sending you away...where are you going again?"

Jennifer pulled her suitcase onto the floor. It landed with a slam. "I don't know! Some shit hole in the middle of nowhere I guess. I think it's named Porks or something?" She smiled to herself for a second. "Porks sounds fun! Maybe I can pork some gu-"

Needy cut her off mid-sentence. "Jen, are you sure it's named Porks?"

Jennifer giggled at the thought of so-called Porks.

Her face went straight. "MA!" she yelled, her loud voice ringing through the phone.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are you sending me?"

"Forks honey!"

She took her eyes off the door and sent them back into space. "Something called Sporks I guess? What a shitty name, I wonder who was the dumbass who came up with that." She giggled at her own humor.

"NO HONEY, IT'S FORKS!"

Jennifer looked at the door "Oh whatev. Sporks, Forks. They're all just the same!" She grabbed her backpack and her luggage. "Mom! We can, like, go. NOW!"

Jennifer pulled her pants off, trading them for incredibly short shorts. "Kks Needy, I have to go now. I'll see you when you visit me, 'kay?"

Needy scrunched her face up. "When I visit you?"

Jennifer stopped walking and glared as if Needy was standing in front of her. "YES Needy, you're gonna come and see me!" she said in a forceful tone. "Well, aren't you?" She switched into a sweet purr-like sound.

Needy held a knife meant for opening boxes. "Yeah, I'll visit you...Forks, right?"

Jennifer stretched a smile over her teeth and continued walking towards the door. "Yes Needy, Forks. Some dumb get in touch with your random ass family bull like that..." She pulled her extremely heavy luggage down the driveway with ease. "'Kay, Needy." She smiled big. "Come and see me. Love you, Needs." She grinned even more with an evil look in her eyes.

Needy sat there with an unamused look on her face. "Bye, Jennifer." She shut her phone with force.

"Ooo, bad Needy." Jennifer slid her phone into her skintight shorts.

Needy sat on her desk chair in silence for a couple of minutes until she let her fingers tap in some keys into the Google search engine. "F." She paused for a couple moments, staring at the clock. 4:02. She slammed her hands onto the keyboard and punched in the letter "O." Her eyes welled up. "R, K , S." She hit the enter key with pure force. She wiped the tears from her eyes and clicked on the first Google result. { City of Forks, Washington }. She began reading and reading, getting sucked into the page. Reading the words aloud, burning them into her memory. "Located in the Olympic peninsula." She opened a second tab and searched "airline tickets for forks Washington."

"450..." She began to rustle through her savings, pulling out crumpled ones and some hundred dollar bills. "230!" She sat on the floor, letting blonde strands of hair fall onto her face. "Shit..." She fell onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. "Why! Why me?" The tears started to well up in her eyes again. She sat up and looked at her tattered pink dress on the floor. She jumped up quickly and ran to her mom's room, looking around. She went for a envelope that was hidden in between the couch cushions. "Come on, come on, come on..." She pulled it open and saw one hundred dollar bills placed neatly in a row. Her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She pulled out 400 dollars and put the envelope back. Slamming the door closed and leaving everything in its place, she darted into her room and began packing. She sat in her chair and looked at the next flight. "WHAT? Not for three days! No, no, no!" She rubbed her eyes and shook her head

"Okay, fine!" She jumped out of her chair, got her keys, and headed for the airport. She took a look at the time before she left. 7:45. "Dammit! Jen's probably there now!" She ran for her car.

Jennifer was twirling her silky black hair and hitting the stewardess button repeatedly "Lady!" She kept slamming her finger into the button. "Lady!"

A women walked up with a fake smile, obviously annoyed by Jennifer. "Yes ma'am?"

"When are we gonna land? It's stuffy and smells like piss in here."

The stewardess lost the fake smile and walked towards the front of the plane. "EVERYONE PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS, WE'RE LANDING SOON."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Humph, like I need a seat belt." She smiled and giggled, looking out the window. "Oh poo, it looks like shit out there." She slumped into her seat.

Charlie rushed into the airport terminal. "Come on Bella, could you move any slower?"

She sighed and picked up the pace with a sullen look on her face. "Charlie...I mean, dad. Who is this girl again?"

He sighed and spun around to look at her, then slanted his head looking her up and down. "The least you could do is dress up. She's family!" He fixed her hair and buttoned her jacked for her.

"Charlie...you don't need to fix my hair. Edward says I look good like this..."

He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "I don't care what Edward thinks. Edward's a dumb ga-"

Her sullen look turned into a fiery rage. "Dad, stop it!"

He sighed "Sorry, Bells." He turned back towards the runway strip and kept walking.

"Look, she's your mom's half-sister's daughter."

She gave him a weird look. "I'm barely related to her then."

He looked at Bella. "Be nice. She's your cousin. "They kept walking and saw the plane land. "And for God's sake..." He grabbed her arms and shook her. "Smile!"

She forced a fake smile on her stoner expression. He sighed, "Good enough," then walked onto the landing strip, watching everyone pile out of the plane.

"Dad?"

He smiled, waiting for her. "Yes?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Do you even know what she looks like?"

He looked at Bella. "Well yeah, kinda plain. But last time we saw her, she was a little girl, same age as you. Black hair, blue eyes, she was such a doll." He smiled at his memory of the adorable little Jennifer.

She looked at the floor. "I thought you said she was just plain?"

He kept looking around. "Well, yeah. She was like you."

She scoffed "So I'mm plain now?"

He looked at her. "NO, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...uhm…OH THERE SHE IS!"

Then, he ran up to a plain looking girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Jennifer?" He smiled at the girl.

Bella grinned at the relief of how plain she was. The girl looked confused. "My name's Ally?"

Charlie looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought your were her cousin." He pointed at Bella.

Bella looked at her and gave her a slight grin.

"No, I'm sorry. I think Jennifer is her." She pointed to an almost perfect-looking girl from behind. She had gorgeous long black hair, great legs, and a bubble butt.

Bella began to look nervous and was unsure now. She looked at Charlie. "Can I wait in the ca-" She looked forward to see Charlie fast walking towards Jennifer.

He yelled out her name. "JENNIFER!"


	3. tension , sexual tension  wait what?

Her head twisted around to look at them. In Bella's eyes, she saw perfectly pouted lips, a big smile, a tiny little nose, and perfect cat eyes. Bella's face turned to disgust. "Oh. My. God."

She twisted her perfect figure to look at them both head on.

"Hi," she said in her powdery sweet voice.

Charlie looked mesmerized. "Hi, are you Jennifer Check?"

She grinned with her perfect teeth. "Yes I am," she purred.

Bella walked up with her eyes on the floor.

"Well hi there." Jennifer's focus went straight towards Bella.

"Oh, uhm...hi." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Mmmm." She smiled and cocked her head. "What's your name?"

Bella looked her in the eyes then quickly looked down. "Bella." Jennifer smiled and looked at Charlie.

"Well then, let's go to your house," she purred to Charlie.

Charlie grabbed her bags. "Let me help you." He almost fell over with the weight. He looked at Jennifer, surprised a little girl like her could carry such heavy bags with just one arm. Jennifer smiled and began walking towards the entrance to the terminal.

"Hey, dad?" Bella said with a strained voice.

"Yeah, Bells?"

She looked unsure. "Are you sure she's related to me?"

He kept walking, the veins in his forehead popping out. "Yes, Bella, I'm sure of this..." He trudged forward.

She sighed. "Dad, I have to go to the bathroom."

He kept walking. "Go ahead, honey. We will meet you in the car."

She walked towards the lady's room until she was out of sight, then started sprinting into the restroom. She pushed the doors open and slammed her hands onto the sink to stop herself. Poking and prodding at her face, she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows trying to look similar to Jennifer. "No, this isn't working..." She splashed her face with water and pulled her headband off. She began vigorously flipping her hair and brushing it with her fingers. She looked at her reflection.

"Not good enough." She began pinching her cheeks bringing a red color forth. A woman walked in the bathroom. "Miss! Oh thank goodness you're here. Do you have any makeup I could use really really quickly?" She sounded so desperate, the lady agreed to help her out.

"Oh thank you, Charlie, for letting me visit." Jennifer smiled and swayed her body. He threw the bags into the trunk.

Breathing in relief, he smiled. "No problem Jennifer."

She grinned and brushed his arm. "Thanks again." She swayed her hips as she walked towards the car door.

He sighed and slammed the trunk. "Wow." Bella ran towards the car. Jennifer turned to look at her.

"Mmmm." She walked up to Bella and wiped the bottom of her lip. "You got your lip gloss in the wrong spot." She stuck the finger in her mouth. "Cherry," she purred. She sat in the passenger's seat.

Bella jaw was on the floor. So was Charlie's. They all got into the car and out of the silence charlie said quickly . "So Jennifer."

Jennifer grinned, crossed her legs, and began playing with her hair. "You can call me Jen," she said in a dirty way. Charlie and Bella looked at her while she kept staring out the windshield.

"So Jen, you came just in time for school. You will meet a lot of good kids." charlie gripped the wheel and smiled

She grinned. "Yeah, I bet the boys here are yummy." She turned her head towards Charlie and looked him up and down, then grinned. Charlie cleared his throat.

Huge-eyed Bella had thousands of things coursing through her mind, but one had involved Edward: What if he likes her? "No, I'm special. My blood's better than hers," she said to her self reassuringly.

Jen heard her and snapped her head towards Bella. "Huh?"

Bella looked up. "Oh, nothing!"

Jennifer looked back towards the windshield.

"OH LOOK WE'RE HERE!" Bella practically flew out of the car. Jennifer got out of the car and looked at the house, raising her eyebrows.

"Woooowww." She laughed and walked up the steps. Charlie looked worried.

"I don't think she likes it." He frowned

"Oh, Dad, it will be enough for her." Bella walked after Jennifer. Charlie grabbed her bags and went into the house.

Charlie walked in on the girls talking about sleeping arrangements. Bella walked towards the couch "So this is where you will be sleep-"

Charlie dropped Jennifer's bags. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Change of plans, Bella." He ran up to her. "Okay, so Jennifer, if you need me I'll be sleeping on the couch." He smiled.

Jennifer's mad look turned into a smile. "Where will I be sleeping?"

He ran up the stairs. "Follow me." Bella followed them up to the hallway. Charlie flung Bella's room door open and smiled big. "This is were you will be sleeping."

Bella looked at Charlie. "WHAT?"

Jennifer gave Charlie a sexy smile. "Thank you, Charlie." She walked into the room.

"Charlie! We need to talk … now!" Bella was raging. She had never been like this before.

Jennifer looked at her and said very seriously, "Are you plugging?"

Bella looked confused. "What?"

Jennifer smiled. "Well someone's being C U Next Tuesday."

Bella looked even more confused. "Huh?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and began unpacking.

Bella pulled her dad to the side. "DAD, That's my room!"

Charlie looked confused. "Bella, aren't you good with sharing? You can sleep in my room." He turned to walk down the stairs and Bella stormed into her room - Jennifer's room now. She looked at Jennifer and crossed her arms. "Can you sleep in my dad's room?"

Jennifer turned around from Bella's dresser and looked at her. "No..."

Bella looked at her face. "You look different?"

Jennifer stared into Bella's eyes. "So...? Did that accomplish anything Sherlock?"

Bella looked at her, confused. "Okay you can have my room then..." She turned and shut the door. "What just happened?" She shook her head and began walking towards her new room. Bella threw herself onto the bed. "Ugghhh." She looked at her phone "Oh, Edward..." Then, she let her phone slide out of her hand and onto the floor.

She began closing her eyes, letting time slip away. She took a look at the clock. 8:00 "Just close my eyes for a couple of seconds." She began to doze off...

"HUH!" She was startled awake by a big bang! Bella looked at the clock, which read 9:42. "What? I was asleep for a hour and a half?" She jumped out of the bed and ripped the door open, surprised to see everything dark. She darted down the stairs and saw her dad watching TV. "Oh, Dad, you're still here?"

He looked at her. ""why wouldn't I be?"" she walked too see what he was watching on T.V

"Baseball. Of course." She smiled, and he smiled.

RING RING! Charlie grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

Bella looked into space "Hmmm, I wonder where my phone went." She ran back up the stairs and opened her door. She looked up and saw Jennifer standing there…naked. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" She slammed her hands onto her eyes.

Jennifer giggled. "No, it's okay." she walked gracefully towards her robe and pulled it on.

Bella peeked through her fingers getting a quick look. She watched her walk gracefully and asked herself why is she so perfect?

Jennifer turned towards Bella "Were you looking for something?" Bella's eyes trailed towards her nipples protruding through the silk robe. Jennifer grinned. "You like?"

Bella looked her in the eyes. "What? No? I'm sorry for coming in like this." She turned to see Charlie standing there, his eyes as big as silver dollars.

"Uhhmm-I-there's-thing-uhhhh-"

Jennifer grinned at Charlie and Bella.

"Uhhhmmmm." Charlie looked at Bella. "Bella, someone got murdered downtown. they need all hands on deck."

Bella looked suspicious. "Was it an animal?"

He looked at her. "It probably was the same people as last time, Bells."

Bella's eyes got huge. "I thought Victoria's…dead?

"Dad, good luck."

Charlie was staring back at Jennifer's boobs. "Wha- huh? Did you say something?"

Bella looked at Jennifer, who was staring at Bella. "Uh, just go Dad..." She pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I guess I will take a shower and go to bed then." They both went separate ways. Bella got into the bathroom, shut the door, then glanced at her reflection. "How are we related?" She tore off her coat and her flannel shirt, then went to go turn the shower on. She glanced over for a second and saw a sparkling in the corner of her eye. She looked back to the source of the sparkle and saw a crimson drop of blood on the window sill.

"What the...?" She walked over to the window sill and touched it. "It's blood!" She began to panic, so she ran out of the bathroom and slammed face first into Jennifer.

"OWH!" Jennifer giggled. "Where are you going Bella?" She looked at Charlie's room. The door was open.

"To get something." She ran past Jennifer.

Jennifer turned towards Bella. "So who's Edward?"

Bella stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" She turned to look at Jennifer. "Oh, I was just reading your text messages to a boy named Edward…" She flipped through Bella's phone.

"GIMME THAT!" Bella snatched the phone out of Jennifer's hand.

"Ooo, catty." She smiled. "So who is he?"

Bella was consumed in the text message, which said, **[[Bella im hunting I love you and will see you tonight ]] **Bella was grinning into the little device. Jennifer saw a soft spot and quickly jabbed at it.

"He says he will see you tonight? Mmmmm what's the deets? Is he packing some serious pubic inches?"

Bella looked at Jennifer, disgusted. "I wouldn't know..." she said in a low tone.

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD, YOU STILL HAVE YOUR V CARD!"  
>Bella didn't say anything and kept her eyes on her phone. "Oh my gosh, this bitch is like white snow!"<p>

Bella looked up "What?"

Jennifer smiled and walked closer. "You still have your cherry?" She brushed the hair off Bella's breasts to reveal small A/B cups. She looked at her. "Oh, they aren't that bad..."

Bella jumped back. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Jennifer looked surprised. "Oh, Bella. I'm your cousin, I'm not gonna bite you." She grinned. Bella turned around and ran into Charlie's room, slamming the door in Jennifers face.

"No wonder she's plain, her legs are gorilla glued shut..." Jennifer spun around and went into Bella's room.

Bella slammed the door the sound echoing in the darkness she slid down the door to sit on the floor... "Wait a minute, she looks different again...?" She thought back to seeing Jennifer's beautiful face, too not so beautiful, to absolutely gorgeous again...

"Mmm, who looks different?"

Bella jumped up. "Edward?"

A smooth voice came through the darkness. "Yes?"

Bella went scrambling into the darkness, searching for Edward. She felt a cold, rock hard arm grab her hand. "I'm here, love."

She reeled herself in using his arm. "Edward, you would not believe the day I have had...my cousins staying over."

He smiled "That's a bad thing?"

She sighed. "Yes!"

He looked at Bella. "I would expect you to be welcoming to her?"

She looked him in the eyes. "How can I do that when she's nuts?" He grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Oh Bella, she's just different. She's not from here. You were different once too..."

Bella curled into his chest. "But she was naked - and she's pretty - and she touched my boobs and-"

He laughed. "What? That is different. But you're the last person I would expect to not be nice to her?"

Bella sighed. "You're right." He looked at her.

"And she's pretty, right?"

Bella frowned. "Yes! She's so pretty. She looks like a supermodel. It's not fair..."

Edward caressed her cheek. "Probably not as beautiful as you."

"Yes she is..." Bella sighed again.

He sighed. "Bella, you do not understand that you're the HHRMMP DDRRMMPPP."

Jennifer's ear pressed up against the wall. "Huh? Is this guy gay or something? He's not porking her?" Jennifer slid off the wall and onto Bella's pillow "Gaaayyyy."

Jennifer got up and looked in the mirror. "Ooo, someone's lookin' damn sexy. Rawr!"

She jumped onto her new bed and tangled herself in the covers . She watched the window and began to dozed off.


	4. Your red carpet has arrived

The light was warm which made the room glow peacefully, except there was loud music disturbing the natural beauty. Bella's eyes cracked open slowly then she quickly got alerted as she flipped over and saw Edward was gone. She grabbed the covers and threw them off her. She glanced at the clock, which read 8:20. Bella's eyes got big as she flung herself out of the bed, sprinting towards the door. She looked at the knob and saw a note taped to it. It read:

**[ Bella,  
>I could see you were tired so I decided to turn your alarm clock off for you and let you sleep. Your clothes are waiting for you in the bathroom and your breakfast is in the microwave.<br>Love Always, Edward ]**

She smiled as she opened the door, letting the dance music fill the peaceful room with erratic beats and auto-tuned voices. She walked on the cold wood, being as silent as possible. She looked at the staircase, hoping she wouldn't disturb Jennifer and tell her she's awake. Once Bella made it halfway across the hall she began sprinting for the door, not letting her eyes off the stairs. She slammed the bathroom door behind her, knowing she made too much noise. The music didn't stop. She sighed with relief and began getting dressed, pulling her jeans on and quickly throwing on her two tops. Buttoning her thermal up, she looked in the mirror. She approved of the outfit, then ran outside of the bathroom. The music was as loud as ever. She walked down the stairs slowly and turned the corner to the kitchen. She saw Jennifer standing there, shaking her butt to the beat and leaning over the sink while chomping down on something.

Bella stood there in silence. Trying not to disturb her, she went for the microwave. She hit the button and watched the door slowly fling open. She looked in and saw nothing but the old stains from the microwavable meals. She took her head back out of the microwave and-

"HI!" Bella jumped up in terror and looked at Jennifer, who was standing right next to her.

"Oh, hi." She shoved her hands in her pocket and looked at the floor. "You wouldn't happen to know where my breakfast is, would you?"

Jennifer pouted. "Oh, you didn't mean the eggs and pancakes in the microwave, right?"

Bella looked at Jennifer and saw her perfect white teeth ripping a pancake in half and swallowing it.

"You're swallowing it." Bella kept looking at the floor, frowning at the fact that she didn't get to eat Edward's perfect cooking.

"Don't I always?" Jennifer giggled  
>Bella put a disgusted look on her face. Jennifer laughed at her and grabbed her bag, then skipped towards the door.<p>

"Bell?"

"Huh?" Bella was still a little sensitive from her eating Edward's breakfast.

Jennifer smiled. "Your red carpet has arrived," she said, still skipping towards the door. "See you at school." She slammed the door behind her.

"My red carpet?" Bella looked around. "I don't get it." She walked towards the door, grabbing her orange backpack, and felt a wet feeling in between her legs. She glanced down. "DAMNIT!" she shouted, looking at her bloodstained crotch. She darted towards her bedroom, yelling, "NO NO NO!" at the top of her lungs.

Outside the house, Jennifer was kneeling over, staring at the ground.

"Uuughh." She winced in pain. "I need to-" BLLLLEEEHHHHHH! Black gooey liquid propelled from her mouth into the forest, the long stream splashing onto the floor and wetting the trees surrounding the spot.

"Ugh, that's good…" She flipped her head up, staring at the black goo spiking up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jennifer yelled at the goo. She quickly turned and began walking away from the scene.

Bella tugged on her new pants and ran back down the stairs grabbing her backpack again. She pulled out her phone as she ran outside the door to her truck.

"Edward, please come to school. I need you today." She put her phone back down and looked up. She felt a strong pull on her foot. Her eyes got bigger as she went hurtling towards the floor, landing face first in the wet grass. She looked up, spitting out her hair. She sighed and winced in pain suddenly. She looked at her leg checking it frantically making sure she didn't get any scratches. "Oh thank God." She sighed in relief and pulled herself off the ground, running towards her truck.

Bella yanked the door open and jumped in, throwing her bag in the passengers seat. She looked around "Wait, where did Jennifer go?" She looked around the yard, confused. She looked in the trees and glanced in her rear view mirror. She stopped for a second, thinking if she should do the right thing and get out to look better or just leave. Bella kept staring at her feet and proceeded to back out of the driveway, trying to forget about Jennifer. She backed out slowly and stopped in the middle of the road, then began to look up as she quickly slammed her foot on the pedal and went flying onto one of the main roads.

"Hmm hm hmmm hm hm," Jennifer hummed happily as she walked into the parking lot, letting the soft rain pelt her skin. She stomped in the puddles, letting the water splash her skintight jeans swaying her hips as she strutted towards the school. Jennifer walked into the parking lot, unzipping her sleeveless white skintight jacket a little bit to show her cleavage. She smiled, getting ready for everyone's heads to turn until a shitty old red truck stopped in front of her. Jennifer's eyes narrowed at the driver until she saw it was Bella. She grinned

"Hi"

"What are you doing? You're gonna get frost bite!"

Jennifer smiled and walked around the truck. "No." she kept walking towards the school as Bella sped around her and parked quickly.

Bella jumped out of the truck and landed in a big puddle "Dammit!" she said to herself as she yanked her backpack out in a hurry.

Jennifer walked by Bella and went straight for the pack of kids chatting.

"Jennifer!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran towards her.

Jennifer stopped and smiled as she saw all the kids turning around to see Bella. Their eyes immediately went straight for Jennifer when they saw her.

"No no no," Bella mumbled as she ran towards Jennifer.

"Come on Jennifer, let's go." She grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pack of kids.

"Why Bell? I was just gonna meet all those nice people."

Bella looked at Mike, Eric and all of her friends eyeballing Jennifer. She began to worry about Edward again. "Jennifer, let's go!" She pulled her.

Jennifer spun towards Bella. "Oh fine, I'll go with you..."

Bella looked at Jennifer's body. She saw her boobs standing out under her white jacket. "Are you wearing anything under that?" Bella sounded annoyed.

"No, silly! Why would I be?" She grinned looking down on Bella.

Bella sighed. "Why are you wearing high heels? You're not dressed for this weather." She frowned.

"Oh Bella, don't worry about me." She flipped her hair back and continued walking towards the school doors.

Bella froze for a second, staring at the floor, then chased after Jennifer. She quickly flipped open her phone. "Oh, Edward," she mumbled as she kept following Jennifer. "Jennifer, maybe I should show you around," she said in a nervous tone.

Jennifer giggled and pushed the doors open, breathing deeply and licking her lips. Bella looked at her, confused. She breathed in and coughed at the smell.

"Mmmm." Jennifer watched some of the guys ogling her as they walked by. "X you out." She made an imaginary X in the air.

Bella looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jennifer laughed and kept walking, ignoring Bella now. She grinned, strutting down the halls. Every guy in the school turned to look at her, making catcalls. She just grinned back to them.

"Hi there!" Eric ran up to Jennifer smiling intensely. She looked him up and down and her face went sorta straight.

"Hi" she said in a monotone. His smile faded away as he heard her tone. Eric looked over at Bella.

"Hey Bella."

Jennifer glanced at Bella then back to Eric. "Oh, you know him?"

Bella looked at Eric and smiled. "Yes I do. Hey Eric, how's it going?"

Eric smiled back to her. Jennifer smiled and looked at Eric with her charming eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Check." She reached out and shook his hand. Eric looked at her white sweatshirt, staring at her boobs

"Uhm…I'm the welcome committee. Maybe I can show you around?" He flung his hand out, pointing down the hall and accidentally nailing Mike in the face .

"OWH MAN!"

Eric, out of his trance looked at Mike.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He clutched onto his bag.

"You know what!" He jumped on Eric, playfully hassling him and trying to show off. Jennifer giggled, then went straight faced and walked by Mike and Eric, going towards the classes.

"Come on Bells, those guys are rank."

"Uhm, those guys are my friends, Jennifer!" Bella exclaimed.

"Mmmhmmm, and your friends are small time gomers" Jennifer pushed the door open to the classroom.

"Ooo, biology! I get to dissect shit!" She grinned and ran over to the seat next to Bella's, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmm, what's that smell?" Jennifer looked at the desk. "Oh look, a note!" Bella's eyes grew wide as she darted towards Jennifer.

"NO! THAT'S MINE!" Bella frantically jumped up to grab the note from Jennifer's arm.

"OOO, touchy!" Jennifer grinned as she pulled the note out of her reach.

"Oh Bella," Jennifer said mockingly as she read the note aloud, "my darling, I wont be here today until the end of school because you're-" Jennifer stopped and put her arm down, confused. "What the fuck?"

Bella's heart dropped. "No!" She snatched the card away.

"He won't hang out with you while you're on your period?" She slid into Edward's seat, inhaling deeply.

"Uh, yeah," she said quickly as she kept her eyes on the note.

"Better for me then."

"What?" Bella looked up from the note.

They sat through the class. Bella took notes and stared out the window with her teenage angst, while Jennifer consistently passed notes back to people.

RING!

"Finally! That was forever. Your dumb teacher blabbing on about semen and how you have to be alive to have a baby? Who fucking cares? What is this, sex ed?" She turned to look at Bella.

"Yeah, so weird." Bella kept her eyes glued to her phone as they walked to the lunch room.

Jennifer pushed herself through the crowd forcefully while Bella just trailed behind her, checking her phone frantically . Jennifer grabbed Bella by the arm towing her into the cafeteria.

"What're you gonna get?" Bella shoved her phone, into her pocket frantically looking around the cafeteria.

"I might get..." Jennifer's eyes fluttered up "A piece of that." Jennifer brushed her hair away from her chest, glaring out the window.

"What? Who?" Bella looked up, afraid.

"Across the parking lot."

Bella squinted her eyes and saw a familiar figure riding off on a motorcycle.

"Jake."

"Oh. Sounds like a sexy name." Jennifer licked her lips.

Bella gave a disgusted look and grabbed some food, keeping her eyes on the door. Bella shoved through the line quickly and paid for her meal. Jennifer waited impatiently for Bella. When she finished, she grabbed her forcefully and yanked her towards the table.

"Owh!" Bella pulled her arm away from Jennifer.

"Bella, OVER HERE!" Mike yelled from across the room. Bella spun around, waving her hands and saying no. Jennifer latched onto Bella and pulled her into that direction. She pushed Bella into the seat and sat next to her.

"Hi," Mike said as he leaned into Jennifer.

"UGH, Mike!" Jessica slapped his arm, giving Jennifer the evil eye.

"What? I'm just greeting her!" He backed away from Jennifer.

"Hi" Jennifer said in a purr. Jessica narrowed her eyes at her.

Suddenly, the buzzing room went silent. A cold rush of air burst through the heated school. Everyone turned to see Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice walk in.

"Oh geez." Everyone looked at Jennifer waited for her to turn her head and pull a Bella. Bella gnawed on her bottom lip, practically biting it off. Jennifer sat in silence, twirling her hair with her elbows planted on the table. Everyone's eyes got big as they leaned in to Jennifer waited for her to say something.

"I'M BORED!" she yelled loudly.

Everyone sighed in relief. Her eyes looked up to Eric.

"You know you kinda look yummy." She smiled intently

Eric turned red and sunk into his chair.

"You don't wanna know who the Cullens are but you think Eric's yummy?" Jessica said with rage.

"Who, those guys?" Jennifer peeked up at the Cullens. "What?" she laughed at everyone "You mean Casper and his family? Too easy. Watch this."

Everyone looked at Jennifer waited to see what she was gonna do. Jennifer flicked a cup at incredible speed. It landed by the Cullen's table. Rosalie looked up at Jennifer and gave her a look. Alice looked confused.

"Hi," Jennifer mouthed out the word from across the room, winking at Emmett.

Emmett looked at her with a glance until she mouthed out the words hi, he completely turned around and smiled. He looked Jennifer up and down and winked to her grinning. Rosalie made an O face and shoved him.

Back at the table, everyone was amazed with Jennifer.

"No one has ever done that to Rosalie! She's, like, the prettiest girl in the school!" Angela said from behind the group.

"Not anymore." Jennifer leaned into her seat smugly. All the guys looked at Rosalie, then at Jennifer, then Rosalie, then Jennifer.

"True," they all said, nodding in approval.

RING!

"Come on Bella, it's time to go." she pulled Bella out of her chair.

"What? It's not even time to go yet. That's just for the people who didn't eat."

"Yeah, well, whatever." She jumped out of the chair. "See you at home then."

Jennifer strutted by the Cullens, Rosalie scolding Emmett and Emmett staring at Jennifer's ass as she walked by.

"Whoa, she's staying with you?" Mike asked. "What are you doing this weekend? Maybe we should hang out at your house."

Bella sighed and sunk into her chair. She then looked around and jumped up. She fast-walked over to the Cullen's table and sat down. They all sat in silence for a couple of seconds until...

"Who the fuck is that!" Rosalie slammed her hands onto the table and turned towards Bella.

"She's my cousin." Bella slinked into her chair. "She's staying with me for a month or two."

Rosalie's eyes turned to fire. "Oh yeah? Well, she better stay away from Emmett." She jumped up and stormed out of the room disappearing into the fog.

Bella turned back to Alice and Emmett. "She..." Bella paused for a second. "Does she smell?" Bella looked at Alice, who had a confused look on her face.

"I can't … I can't see her?" Alice sat in silence for a couple of seconds then ran out of the room.

Bella's eyes widened. "No..." She jumped up and walked towards the door. "Wait, Emmett, what does she smell like?"

Emmett grinned and said something in a low tone, then darted out the door.

"Wait! Emmett!"

Back at the house, Jennifer stood in the middle of Bella's room, her arms crossed and her eyes wandering. "Hmmm, okay, let's see what you got." Jennifer walked over to Bella's dresser, pulling out her clothes. "Ew, she dresses so butch." She threw her clothes across the room, then went for her underwear drawer. She searched around for a bit until there was nowhere else to look. Jennifer jumped into Bella's desk chair and opened up her internet history.

"Wow, 5 years of history." She scrolled down and clicked on [ most visited websites ]. Barnes and Noble, legends, vampires. Jennifer started laughing. She clicked on all of the links and began reading.

A couple of hours later...

"What a loser! Who's into that kind of stuff?" Jennifer hopped up and pulled her jacket off. She pulled her jeans and shoes off and put a new tight pajama shirt on that really shouldn't be considered a pajama shirt.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

Bella was trudging through the forest, screaming at the top of her lungs. "EDWARD!" She kept trudging up and slipped on some wet moss. "Edwaaarrrdd! AHH!" She feel to the ground. "Edward! I'm hurt! Edward?" She sat there, waiting for a response.

"Edward, I know you're there!" she looked around and crawled out off the moss and into the meadow. "EDWARD!" She kept crawling and then got up to her feet. "Edward!" She feel to the ground. "GAH, MY ANKLE!" She looked up around the trees. Bella's eyes began to water as she limped around the meadow like a dumb deer.

"Jake!" She began to sob. "Jake, my leg is in pain!" All of a sudden, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Bella? Is your foot okay?" Suddenly. Bella was on the ground and her leg was up in the air. Edward examined it, closely poking and prodding it.

Bella's tears stopped falling and she smiled. "I'm fine."

He kept twisting her foot around "Are you sure? You look pretty hurt."

"I was lying..."

He dropped her leg. "Bella, you lied to me?" He backed up and began walking out of the trees.

"Edward, no!" She jumped up and ran after him. "I just really wanted to see you." She slammed into his back and hugged him as tightly as possible.

Edward easily pushed her arms off. "Bella...we can't. Not right now."

Bella latched back onto him like a crab "Edward, please, I will put a tampon in!"

He sniffed with a disgusted look. "It's still too strong."

Her eyes watered. "I-I will put two in! I don't care, I want to stay with you!" She kept holding on, squeezing the side of her face up against him.

Edward clenched his hand into a fist. " Bella..."

"Please, please, please, please, please! "

"Bella."

"I will do anything! I will even stop asking you about-"

"Bella, you're pushing your blood onto my pants god dammit!" He pushed Bella off him.

"OOFFF!" Bella looked up from the grass. "Edward, that hurt me." She looked at her palms. No scratch. "Edward...why?" She looked up and saw nothing but trees.

"Edward!" she jumped to her feet. "DAMN IT!" Her face went into a pout as she walked over to the middle of the field. "This isn't fair!" she jumped onto the ground.

"Edward." She curled up in a ball. "Edward." Her eyes began to water and she blinked the tears away rapidly. She looked up at the sun shining through the clouds and she began to close her eyes, letting the warmth surround her and trying to stop thinking about him.

NEAR BY IN THE FOREST

Edward bit into a deer, ripping it to shreds. He sucked fiercely, chomping a gnawing like a mad man. The slurping sounds he made were absolutely disgusting next to the pile of animal carcasses beside him. Edward's eyes looked up and he began running through the trees. Suddenly, he tackled a bear. He and the bear rolled in a blur and suddenly the head of the bear was hanging only by a slab of skin as he sucked it draining it of its blood.

"GGRRMMMM." He made a loud sound as he chomped down on the brown fur. "MMMM." He shook his head ferociously as he tore the veins apart. His eyes flashed up suddenly to a girl.


	5. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You okay?" She kneeled by him.

"Alice, go away," he mumbled over the blood gurgling out off his mouth. Suddenly, he hopped up and ran to another part of the forest. Jumping on another animal, he tore its neck in half like the bear.

"Edward...just stop and go home, please. You're worrying me. Your impulses are getting stronger and you're gonna end up..."

His eyes looked at Alice in anger. "What? What? Am I truly such a monster you can't even trust me with Bella anymore? You think I'm gonna rape her or something?" He looked at her angrily, then went back to chomping on the animal.

"Edward, no it's just I had a-" Her eyes went wide and she darted off into the forest.

"Yeah, you better go. Remember, I can read you mind!" he yelled off into the distance. Edward got to his feet, looked down at his bloody clothes, and sighed. "I am a monster." He shook his head then ran to his house.

He opened the door to his room and immediately began to strip; first his shirt, then his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. He sighed again and went over to the bathroom and started washing himself off very quickly, scrubbing hard and violently. Edward walked back into his room and sat down by his bloody clothes, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, Bella." He sighed and looked at his clothes. Practically ripping the clothes apart he grabbed them, sucking the blood off them. "MMMMM," he groaned loudly as he sucked and gnawed on his own clothes. He threw the T-shirt aside and grabbed his pants. Licking and sucking, he came to a part of his pants were Bella had pushed herself onto him. Edward stopped and threw the pants away from him, sending them flying over into the corner of the room.

Edward buried his face into the wall and sniffed it deeply, trying to get rid of the smell. He slid into the corner and looked over to the pants. Edward watched the pants closely as if they were gonna get up and run away. He sat like this for about three hours. In those three hours, he slowly got closer and closer to the pants. Now, he was about two feet away from them. Edward crawled up slowly and pulled the pants into his hands. He rubbed the spots slowly and breathed in small, sharp increments. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to hold his breath. The scent of blood filled his nostrils with a sharp pain. He made a face. "She didn't smell like that last night." He breathed in the pants. "No." He breathed in again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "But still…so…good." He breathed in some more, rolling the pants on his face. He laid down on the floor and kept sniffing them. His tongue slid out through his razor sharp teeth and he did a small lick. Suddenly, his stomach muscles tightened and he heaved, curling over slightly. He breathed deeply and put the pants onto his stomach. Edward looked at the clock and closed his eyes. He felt the pants with his fingertips.

They were slightly warm against his skin. Edward brought them up to his face and smelled some more. Edward looked down to see his skin glowing in the moonlight he laughed at his nakedness and pulled the pants up to his face and began licking it fiercely. Heaving over again his stomach muscles contracting madly he then looked at the pants and looked at his body. He thought for a second, then began reading the minds around the house. Everyone was out hunting, so he slid the bloodstained pants down his chest and began moving it slowly to his upper abs, moving down to the lower ones until the bloodstain was lying on his groin. Edward grinded his teeth together and stopped to think. His hand was shaking as it lay on his thigh. He moved it over to the blood on the pants and sniffed it and then put it back to his groin. His stomach muscles contracting again from the sniff. Edward jumped up and the pants flew out the window in a blur. "No, no, no…what am I doing?" He turned around and got dressed quickly.

SWAN HOUSEHOLD

Bella sat in her truck with her head slammed into the horn. "Why does he never want me?" She sighed and looked at the house. "Am I not pretty enough…?" She looked in her rear view mirror and touched her face. "I think I'm alright…" She looked over to the window of her old room and saw the silhouette of a girl, her body near perfection. "But I'm nothing like her…" She sighed again and leaned into her seat. Looking into the forest, she turned the music on and listened to a slow song for a few minutes. "No... Edward likes me, and me only." She looked out the rain-pelted window. She slid off her seat and jumped into the misted street. Bella pulled her book bag tight onto her shoulder, squeezing the strap. She started walking towards the house. "Me and me only," she mumbled to herself as she walked up the walkway. "I smell better, me and only me." Bella opened the door and peeked in to a soundless home. "Me and only me." She turned around and locked the door.

"Hi!"

"GAH!" Bella turned around and slammed up against the door when she saw Jennifer was practically on top of her.

She swished the hair off her shoulders and stared at her neck. "Where were you?" she said, purring.

"My friend's." She pushed by Jennifer and rushed up the stairs.

"You don't have any friends but me silly." She smiled and followed her like a puppy. A very demonic puppy.

Bella crinkled her nose. "Excuse me?" She turned to look at Jennifer.

Jennifer slammed Bella up onto the wall and got close to her neck. "You know, you smell really yummy." She licked her neck.

Bella's face was looked disgusted. "You're…you're weird!" She grabbed Jennifer's arm and felt she was warm. Bella reached for a little statue.

DING DONG.

Bella sighed in relief. "Coming!" She shoved by Jennifer.

"Hmm." Jennifer disappeared down the hall.

Bella ran down the stairs and slammed her hand onto the doorknob. she turned it and flung the door open.

"Bella." A cool voice came from the darkness of the porch.

"Edward!" She jumped out into the rain and hugged him tightly.

He hesitated for a moment, then put his arms around her. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Bella for acting like that. It was completely out of context." He smiled at her, pulling her face up to his. "I'm very, very sorry." He looked at her with an apologetic look in his glassy gold eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" She hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "You don't have to be. I understand." She jumped onto him so he could carry her, putting her neck by his face.

"You smell..."

"Oh-"

"Different." He sniffed her neck very quickly.

"Uuuuhhh" She stood there, stunned that he did this.

"Mmm, so..." He kissed her lips. Bella stood there, frozen, as if someone had pulled a knife on her.

"Uuuhh." She grabbed his hand. "Come inside." She pulled him up the stairs. "You didn't use the window this time?"

He smiled. "I thought your cousin was with you. I didn't want to scare her."

"I'm pretty sure she's had boys do worse to her..." She pulled him up into her dad's bedroom.

They walked up the stairs. Edward was making small sniffing sounds, but Bella ignored it. They walked through the hall. Edward stopped and held his breathe. He began to run ahead of Bella to get away from the smell.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He kept walking and ran into Bella's dad's room. He inhaled sharply. "Oh my, Bella. You smell strong today."

She smiled and thought of Jennifer. "I do smell good, don't I?"

He nodded and buried his head in her father's pillow, sniffing deeply.

She stopped smiling. "Edward, you..." she stopped and thought. "You can leave if you really need too." She looked at the floor.

He looked up to her. "No, I'm okay." He quickly kissed her head then laid on the bed propped up on the wall.

Bella uncrossed her arms and smiled, then jumped on the bed. She sat on her knees in front of Edward. She smiled and bit her lip. "Edward." She looked down and kept biting. It looked as if her lip was gonna pop right off. "Do I really smell that potent when I'm, you know…" She smiled.

"Yes. So different, too." He sniffed the air.

"You want my blood, right?" She looked down at the bed.

He looked and Bella and narrowed his eyes. "I don't need it Bella. It smells delicious, but..." He paused at his use of the wrong words.

Bella scooted up. "Well, I'm bleeding with no injury." She got even closer and began kissing Edward. "You can just..."

Edward pushed his head back. "What are you trying to say?" He looked her in the eyes.

Bella looked down, then kissed Edward some more. She slowly crawled on top of him, kissing more and more. He began to give in as he pulled her closer into his arms. Bella smiled into the kisses and kept going. She began to unbutton her top, one button and the next until she was halfway done. She was almost there until she couldn't feel Edward under her and only the comforter.

She flipped over and saw Edward walking towards the door "Edward!" She jumped off the bed. "Edward, come on!" She ran after him. He picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Not tonight." He kissed her head quickly and ran into the hall.

"Wait, don't leave me." She whined.

"I'm not, love, just sleep. I will be back soon." He began to walk down the hall again.

Edward walked into the bathroom, slamming the door and keeping the light off. He kneeled over and began holding his breath. "Smell." He sniffed, then clasped his hands over his mouth. He walked over to the trash can and saw used tampons staring at him. He grabbed them and chucked them out the window. He breathed.

"Much better." He shook his head and looked in the mirror, muttering, "Monster." He looked out the window and breathed in some more. He sat there for a couple moments, breathing the crisp air, then brought his head back in.

"AGH!" He stopped breathing again "The smell is stronger now." He squeezed his eyes and turned around, saying, "Bella, leave, and please put your clothes back on."

"But..." A sexy voice came from the other end of the room. You could hear Bella smiling.

"Bella, go. You smell too...to..." He could feel the venom gurgling in his mouth. He spat some of it out the window.

"But I'm not Bella."

Edward looked up into the darkness to see two glowing white/blue eyes. He quickly flew to the other side of the room at vampire speed and was stopped by a feminine hand slamming into his chest. He was surprised that she could stop him and he reached for the light. She pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss and he slammed into her face. His eyes were open and the venom began trickling down his teeth into her warm steamy mouth.

Edward paused for a moment and began kissing back, but then he jumped back and slammed his hand into the light switch. The lights flickered on to reveal a beautiful girl with shiny black hair, blue cat eyes, full lips, and a cute little nose.

"Who are you?" he said loudly.

She grinned and shook her hips as she slowly walked towards him. "I'm your every wet dream." She grinned and stroked her hand down his chest.

His eyes were wide with excitement and confusion. Edward grabbed her hand lightly so he wouldn't hurt her, then pulled down. Her hand didn't move a inch. He was using Bella strength. He breathed in on accident. His eyes turned black and he pounced on Jennifer, slamming her to the ground with a loud CRACK. He went to bite her and she pushed him back.

"Whoa there big boy." She smiled and pushed him off. "Nice to see how loyal you are to Bella." She grinned. "But better for me." She wrapped her legs around him and went for a kiss.

His eyes flashed in pain and he untangled her from him. Edward slammed up against a wall.

"Bella," he said weakly as his eyes turned back to gold. "Bella," he said a little bit louder.

"Bella, Bella," she said, getting off the floor as she mocked him.

He mumbled, "Be, Bel-"

She smiled. "Bu-bu-bu." She took her finger and placed it on his mouth. "Why are you so cold, baby?" She slid her hands towards his pants. "I bet I can heat you up right away." She grinned and threw his pants to the floor.

"No." He pushed her away with Bella strength. He looked at her and how she didn't move. "You're strong."

She smiled and let her hands slide up his chest to his face. "I know." She kissed him fiercely.

He breathed her in and his eyes became black again. "Gggrmmm." He let out a low growling noise and pulled her closer.

She smiled into him and jumped on him. He caught her and went for her neck.

"Grrrm!" He bit her, fiercely pulling and drinking.

"Gah!" Jennifer swung her arms around him and her legs. "Kinky." She took one of her hands and placed it on his neck, pushing him back. "My turn." Her eyes glowed and turned white. Jennifer went for his shoulder and chomped down.

He was still in a frenzy because of her blood, so Edward was vibrating, his eyes black as coal as he was dazed from Jennifer's blood. A loud, metallic screech was made from his shoulder as Jennifer chomped down and ate.

"ARG!" His high disappeared as he felt the pain Jennifer caused. He looked around frantically, afraid he might have hurt Jennifer. He saw the venom glisten off the wound. Edward looked at the wound and saw it heal quickly. His eyes went crazy and he pulled Jennifer away from him.

Jennifer licked her lips, her eyes fading back to a blue. "You're vibrating." She grinned and watched his wound heal before her eyes. Then, she went and kissed him.

Edward was still dazed and confused, so he sniffed the drying blood on her and went for it.

Jennifer smiled as he bit into her. She pulled him closer and began moaning. She grinned into him and mumbled, "Perfect." She reached down and pulled his underwear off with one swift motion. She rubbed up against him and said lowly, "Go for it big boy."

He looked at her, his eyes glassy; then he paused, looking hungry and deranged. He licked his lips and paused, unsure. Jennifer growled, "Do it." She waited for his response. "Do it!" He pushed her up against a wall and licked the side of her neck. He listened to Jennifer and went for it.

Bella sat in the room Indian style, staring at the door. "Edward," she said in a low tone. "Ed?" She sighed and laid on the bed. " What is he doing?" she asked herself. Then she jumped off the bed and slowly walked to the door. Bella grabbed the knob and twisted it. She jumped into the hall and heard a slow growling sound. Bella narrowed her eyes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Edward?" She walked up to the door and put her ear on it. "E-" She heard a clutter of noises: lots of growling, mumbling; slamming sounds, clattering sounds, water sounds, and squishing sounds. Bella was taken aback at the commotion and she said loudly, "Edward!" She jiggled the knob to find it was locked.

"EDWARD! Are you okay?" She jiggled the handle more. "Edward!"

Jennifer smiled into Edward's shoulder as she scratched him with her nails. "I'm glad I locked that." She squirmed around.

Edward was growling and groaning as he chomped down on her neck. "Grrmm." He kept eating.

Jennifer moaned and Bella screamed loudly from the other side of the door. "EDWARD ARE YOU OKAY?"

Edward ripped his teeth away from Jennifer's neck. "GAH!" He dropped Jennifer to the floor.

Jennifer looked up, smiling. "Oh, I see. You don't want her to know" She smiled . " I will be just down the hall." She winked at him and jumped out of the window.

Edward watched her jump as he stood there with his pants down. He looked scared as his eyes became bloodshot with…black blood?

"Edward!" Bella banged on the door.

Edward turned around, got dressed and flung the door open. "Bella," he said, out of breath.

"Edward what hap-" She looked at the bathroom. She saw a large crack on the tile and a dent in the wall. "What," she said, confused. "What's that smell…?"

She sniffed "Chinese food?" She looked at the bathroom.

Edward pushed Bella back to her dad's bedroom. "Bella the blo- I mean the scent of your blood made me…" He remembered drinking Jennifer's blood and vibrated. His eyes turned black as the blood shoot through little veins throughout his eyes.

"Edward?" she said, confused.

He kept pushing her and inhaled deeply as he walked by Jennifer's room.

"Sleep." He pushed Bella into her dad's room. Then he sat down with her, staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" She took her top off and curled up next to him, stroking his chest. He pushed her hand away.

"I have my top off, Edward. Why aren't you freaking out?"

He looked at her and thought back to Jennifer's beautiful face. He squirmed around at the thought of being with her. "Just sleep," he said as he stared at the wall.

Bella sighed and nodded. "Okay." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He didn't move and just stared at the wall. He watched the clock tick by, each hour slowly passing until it was two in the morning. He looked at Bella and stroked her hair. "Bella are you asleep?"

He waited for an answer. Nothing was said. Edward got out of the bed slowly and walked towards the door. He walked out into the hall and snuck into Bella's old room. He looked around the room and saw Jennifer sleeping, her hair sleek and her perfect body laying still. Edward stood there watching her with an afraid and suspicious look on his face.

Jennifer laid there peacefully then her eyes flung open She jumped up quickly and pulled edward down onto the bed."Come here." she grinned and threw him under her.

Edward squirmed around." no!" he tried to push Jennifer off of him.

Bella was sound asleep as she laid peacefully on her bed. Bella turned over and kept snoring.

BANG, BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG. The wall was making noises but Bella stayed sound asleep. "Oh Edward, I know you love me," she said in her sleep. She smiled and hugged the pillow.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. Bella flipped over and smiled to herself. "I love you too, button mums." She grinned.

BANG BANG BANG BANG. Bella's eyes flung open and she looked at the wall. "Jennifer?" She flipped over and felt for Edward. She forced her eyes open wider and saw Edward was gone. Bella jumped up and flew out of her bed running towards the door.


End file.
